Save Me, one shot
by OrenjiiMikan
Summary: Shiraishi and Aizawa met a girl named Hana a medical student whom plane crashes near Kansai as they give treatment to her they learned what life Hana have, who knew "Save me" can be a beautiful word.


**A/N: **Another write up but one shot, i told myself that i will bring my stories back to life once again after hiding them to my document folder in my laptop. This is a different genre from what i have written there is an OC here and i hope you like it. Timeline in this story is Season three.

* * *

**Save Me - Oneshot Story**

Emergency Medical Service in Japan was launched almost a decade ago, it helps and saves people at the same time but somehow connects one story with another. Everyday doctors encounter different stories from different patients but this one was different.

Hana, 21 year old medical student was transported by Dr. Heli after their plane crashes near Kansai, covered with blood and almost half burned because of the massive explosion. The attending doctors: Kousaku Aizawa & Megumi Shiraishi.

"Aizawa-sensei, how is Hana's condition?" Shiraishi asked while looking at the chart on their electronic device.

"I cannot contact someone from her family, she needs an immediate surgery" Aizawa answered cooly because that's what he suspects.

"How about calling her school?" Shiraishi asked once again.

"I tried but no one's giving me exact answers, she's a medical student in Tokyo University headed for a conference in Kansai area" Aizawa replied.

Shiraishi looked at the girl on the hospital bed, she's just 21 yet the whole world is turning down against her. She was interrupted by Haitani whom showed an exchange of message with Hana's mother.

"Shiraishi-sensei, i managed to talk to her mother but she says just cut life support" Haitani explained, Shiraishi looked at the exchange of messages between Haitani and Hana's mother and called Aizawa-sensei's attention for it.

"The mother is being harsh on her, they agreed to pay payment but she wants to end her child's life, Aizawa-sensei" Shiraishi said.

Aizawa ignored Shiraishi and asked Haitani to arrange a meet up with the parent but to their surprise Hana is awake.

"Okaa-san.. She is like that" Hana said in a low voice.

"Can we arrange a talk with your parents or anyone that understand-" Shiraishi did not finish her sentence because Hana interrupted her.

"Chigau yo! No, it is better to just cut whatever… if i need a brain surgery please do it" Hana said without hesitation.

Shiraishi looks at the girl's eyes and noticed the pain, she's right although it is by legal right that they need her parents' approval it is up to the patient if she'll continue the operation.

* * *

"Aizawa-sensei, you'll do it?" Shiraishi asked after their shift that day.

"Oh." Aizawa barely replied, "It is her right to live and be well our duty is to make that happen we were not the ones that will bring her down instead we are the one who will pull her up. Shiraishi you once said you want to inspire others, that is what Hana wants.

She's a future doctor too and she wants to live her life so let us give her that" Aizawa answered.

Shiraishi smiled upon hearing what Aizawa said although it is rare having a talk with Aizawa that way it became genuine because back then they are like Hana, who once torn with what parents wants, decisions of parents that are impulsive and such.

"Good Luck, Aizawa-sensei" Shiraishi cheered her fellow doctor. She also knows that Aizawa sympathizes with Hana.

* * *

Days had passed and the surgery for Hana went well, a relieved face was seen from the both of them as Shiraishi approached Aizawa near the heli.

"I heard Hana made it, Congratulations Aizawa-sensei" Shiraishi said and passed a can of coffee to Aizawa.

"Ah" as usual Aizawa's stoic reply is there.

"I'm glad she made it and she came home safe earlier" Shiraishi said.

"Her mother seems cold but takes care of Hana and secretly concerned for her too" Shiraishi added.

Aizawa then passes a letter to Shiraishi and that letter is from Hana the night where they talk about her surgery.

"_**Dear Aizawa-sensei, Shiraishi-sensei, **_

_**I am writing this to you although i have difficulty in writing this, i never thought i will rely on my doctors so much. If read this after my surgery then i am grateful especially to you Aizawa-sensei. Not only it inspired me to continue med school but to also love the profession. **_

_**To Shiraishi-sensei, i cannot look at you straight because you resemble my mom's concern ever since my father died her cold demeanor started to emerge and the loving mother no longer seen. Thank you so much, if ever i am still alive after my surgery i'd love to visit every day. Aizawa-sensei, Shiraishi-sensei please live well. **_

_**Hana."**_

Shiraishi brushed off the tears on her eyes and closes the letter, Aizawa is gazing at Dr. Heli under the sunset.

"Who knows save me can be a lovely word?" Aizawa said as the sun sets in the sky.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading yet another cheesy story, please give feedbacks huhu I will appreciate them.


End file.
